Best Concert EVER!
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: What happens between Ryan and Kendall after Me and Carlos Fall asleep during the movie? Read and find out! Birthday Present for the AMAZING ol!


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! …. Oh right! To you Rydoll! I decided to make this for your Birthday ^_^ and cuz I thought my Caremy contained too little Kenyan ^_^**

**This takes place after I doze off the first time in my Caremy. For those who haven't yet I recommend you read that first.**

**Disclaimer:**** Still owning NOTHING AT ALL! T_T**

**Ryan's P.O.V**

I turned to look at Jer and saw that he dozed off, his head on Carlos' shoulder, who had his head on the couch where he was leaning against, mouth open and asleep.

"Hope he doesn't have nightmares." Kendall said from next to me.

"Wouldn't know what to do if he got one though. This is the first time we met up in real life." Michelle commented.

"Really? Cuz it looks to me like you've known each other for ages." Logan told her.

"Yeah that's cuz we met online. And we blabbered a lot on there." Becca added, while I nodded in agreement.

We all turned back to the movie, but soon enough it came to an end and we just put it on a random channel and started chatting amongst ourselves.

"So? You his boyfriend?" Kendall asked me curiously.

"Jeremy's? No, We act all goofy and give flirty nicknames, but we're just friends. Sorta like brothers I guess. Why do you ask?" I answered/asked back, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"Just curious since you all seem so close." He answered.

"I guess we could come over like that. But really, amongst ourselves there're no relationships like that. Just plain close friends and sort of sibling-like behavior." I tell him.

Suddenly we hear giggling from behind and when we turn our heads we see Becca and Logan in a heated tickle fight while Michelle and James are using pillows for pom-pom's while they cheer them on.

We laugh, but quickly shush them and ourselves stating that we don't want to wake Jer and Carlos.

"Okay okay, We'll be quiet." Becca said as she continues to giggle while Logan still tickled her.

After a while the giggling stopped and I look up from watching TV to see them laying on one of the mattresses in a heap, asleep. "They… tickled each other to sleep?…" I asked dumbfounded.

"Wow and I thought I'd seen everything…" Michelle said, also shocked.

"I'm hungry again." James stated.

"Let's raid the fridge." Michelle said dragging him off.

Kendall and I just shook our heads. "Seriously, I'll never understand that girl." I muttered.

"So… just us…" Kendall said.

"Yeah." I agreed. Yeah… this was awkward…. Here I am with the boy of my dreams… alone… sort off, Jer and Carlos are asleep behind us and so are Logan and Becca a few feet away.

"So you… like anybody?" He asked curiously.

"I like lots of people, I'm a people person." I said with a proud smile.

"Anyone in particular?" He asked next.

"Yeah." I told him, averting my gaze back to the TV, where some soap was playing.

"Care to share?" he asked again.

"Maybe." I tease.

"A he or a she?" He wondered.

"He is blonde, and super handsome." I say with a blush and smirk.

"Hey, ain't this a little unfair cuz I don't know anyone else you know?" He told me.

"Oh you know him alright." I tease again.

"_Ooohhh_…. I see. A _big_ fan huh?" He said wobbling his eyebrows. Which only made me blush more. "I see now. I'm honored really. Usually they squeal loudly and scream yes. Never have I turned someone _this _red."

"Oh stop it. I know it's hopeless." I mutter sadly.

"Then why do I feel like doing this?" He said as he slowly leaned in and took my chin in his hand and kissed me. KISSED ME! _Kendall Schmidt _is KISSING me! ME! It felt INCREDIBLE! His lips are so soft. He's SUCH a good kisser too! I let him take the lead.

When we pulled back for air he smiled at me. As soon as I caught my breath I leaned in again and we went into a full out make out session. It was the best ever!

"I really like you Ryan." He said as he pulled back.

"I really like you too Kendall." I replied with a big blush.

After some more making out we sat back down watching TV. Somehow my head ended up on his shoulders, and his head on mine, while I heard his breath even out, and just before the clutches of sleep got me I heard Michelle and James faintly turn off the TV and lights and settle somewhere to the right of us on what I assumed was the second couch.

The last thought that ran through my mind was, _'Best Concert ever.'_

**THE END**

**Well? How was it Rydoll? Kinda rushed huh? But meh. Hope you like it =D**

**Hope you're feeling Better and will have an AWESOME Birthday! =D**


End file.
